


Whom He May Devour

by AngelPair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Belts, Demons, Demontalia, Domestic Violence, Knives, M/M, Sweet Devil, USUK - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPair/pseuds/AngelPair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the unfaithfulness of his partner, Alfred, Arthur decides to get his own back by allowing another demon to use his body. He quickly comes to regret this decision when he comes home to face Alfred's wrath. Sweet Devil/Demontalia, established USUK. TW: Violence and abuse. Includes one nondescript sex scene of an Unnamed Character x Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whom He May Devour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark/violent sweet devil/demon-type USUK fic, and, I want to warn in advance that this could be a trigger for domestic abuse, or any type of abuse/torture. The violence is relatively graphic, however, it is not particularly gory or gross, though there is a lot of blood and mentions of broken bones.
> 
> I do not condone this behaviour in a relationship (or in any situation) at all, please be careful when reading and do not proceed if you think this fic might make you uncomfortable.
> 
> Also, I want to note that the characters are playing out the demon versions of themselves, and have slightly darker personalities than their canon characters (Alfred in particular).
> 
> The demon with Arthur at the start is not actually intended to be any character we know, but you can imagine him as whoever you like ^.^
> 
> (Leon = Hong Kong, though he doesn't appear until the very end)

_Fucking asshole, running around having sex as he pleases,_ Arthur groaned as the larger demon above him entered him suddenly, having done very little to prepare him before hand. _Stupid prick, thinking he's better than me, telling me that who he fucks is none of my business - as if I'll stick around his unfaithful arse forever,_ Arthur continued his mental rant, barely paying attention to the demon roughly pounding into him. _Well, two can play at that. See how he likes it when I come home reeking of another demon, I'll fucking teach him -_ Arthur was distracted from thoughts of his unfaithful mate when he felt his bed partner finish inside him. The demon pulled out, despite the fact that Arthur himself was barely hard, but he didn't care – he hadn't come seeking an orgasm or a good time, he came to get his own back on his absolute shit head of a mate, Alfred.

Alfred, who Arthur loved, and Alfred, who claimed to love Arthur. Arthur had always been insecure about his relationship with Alfred – Alfred was an incredibly important, powerful demon, whereas, although Arthur wasn't exactly weak, he was nothing more than average, and he was amazed that Alfred would settle for a mate like him. He had, in the past, constantly worried that Alfred would leave him, cheat on him, or something of the sort, and his fears had been realised when Alfred started returning home reeking of other demons. Knowing – or at least, assuming – that Arthur could and would do nothing about it, Alfred had willingly admitted, time and time again, that he had indeed been fucking other demons, using the excuse that Arthur couldn't expect him to be satisfied having just one bed partner. Arthur would grow angry and jealous, and after months of doing nothing about it, he finally decided he would get his own back one way or another.

Barely acknowledging the other demon, Arthur left for home, both pleased with himself and slightly nervous. The aim of the plan had been to get Alfred angry and jealous so he could see what it was like to have your partner cheat on you, but Arthur was aware that getting Alfred angry may have other consequences. If he went to bed that night with a few bruises, he wouldn't be surprised. He pondered for a moment that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all, but it was done, and at the end of the day, at least Alfred would know how Arthur had to feel. With that in mind, Arthur smugly took to the air, hoping to reach home before Alfred himself returned.

Upon approaching the mansion he shared with Alfred, Arthur could smell that he had travelled too slowly, and Alfred had already been home for quite a while. Arthur swore under his breath, stealthily approaching the door, hoping to sneak in unnoticed. He apparently hadn't been quiet enough, or perhaps Alfred had smelt him coming, as the second he stepped in the front door, he found himself slammed roughly against a wall, his wings crushed painfully behind him and his vision filled with the angered face of his mate. Wild blue eyes stared Arthur down, and before saying a word of greeting, Alfred leant down and pressed his face into Arthur's neck. The smaller demon cringed - Alfred surely have noticed he smelt funny as he opened the door, but checking his scent so directly would be sure to leave no doubt that Arthur had slept with someone else. Arthur tried to battle away his nerves, assuring himself that this was exactly what he had been both planning and expecting.

Arthur felt Alfred pull back, and he forced himself to smirk when Alfred's eyes met his own. “Is there a problem?” he asked cockily.

Alfred didn't say a word, but growled loudly, his grip on Arthur's shoulders tightening painfully. Arthur flinched at the pain, but continued to stare Alfred in the eye. He knew that angering his potentially-dangerous mate further was not a good idea, but he wanted to seem as confident as Alfred did whenever he came home after a night with another demon.

“Arthur,” Alfred spoke for the first time, “What the fuck did you do?”

With all the confidence he could muster, Arthur smirked again, “I had a little fun whilst you were out,” he shrugged as if it were no big deal, keeping up his bold attitude whilst carefully observing Alfred's mood.

For a moment, Alfred did nothing but stare at Arthur in silence – a sign of trouble. Arthur took few seconds prepare himself for Alfred's reaction, and, so fast that he barely saw Alfred move, he found himself flying head first into the wall across the room. With no time to project his wings, he hit against the wall with a sickening crunch, before crumpling to the ground groaning. He lay still for a moment, head pounding both from impact and shock, before he unexpectedly found himself dangling a foot off the ground, being held up painfully by his wings as if they were the scruff of a cat's neck. He realised then that he may have made a bigger mistake than he intended to in his revenge method of choice, and Alfred had reacted much more violently than he had anticipated. He whined loudly and wriggled in his Alfred's grasp, blood trickling down his temple, hoping Alfred would snap out of his anger if he heard his mate in distress. However, a second later, he found himself pinned against the wall by his shoulders, still elevated and now facing Alfred.

“Who was it?” Alfred growled out, and Arthur shrunk back. “WHO WAS IT?” Alfred yelled, loud enough that Arthur was sure the wall behind him vibrated. Suddenly unable to speak, Arthur did nothing but stare, trembling slightly as he realised Alfred was in the sort of rage he did not usually snap out of quickly.

Arthur's silence was broken and he whimpered in pain as Alfred pushed him further into the wall, the pressure aching tremendously, and Alfred once more pressed his face into Arthur's neck. “Never mind, I know who it was,” he growled after inhaling deeply, and Arthur found himself suddenly dropped back down to the floor, his breath being knocked out of him as he landed.

Breathing heavily, Arthur looked up to see Alfred standing over him, glaring down, eyes more enraged than Arthur had ever seen them before. Arthur quickly looked away – a sign of submission – realising the best he could do at this point was to be obedient and work to hopefully lessen Alfred's anger.

“Get up,” Alfred hissed at him suddenly, and Arthur immediately stood, a little shaky and incredibly dizzy. “Explain,” Alfred gave a simple one word demand, and Arthur nodded, biting his lip.

“I was...getting back at you,” Arthur began hesitantly, struggling to find his voice, “You're always sleeping with other demons, and I just...I wanted you to know how it felt...” he trailed off nervously.

Alfred was completely silent again, and Arthur waited anxiously to see whether Alfred would react negatively or positively to the explanation.

“Arthur,” Alfred said in a surprisingly calm tone, though Arthur wasn't fooled, “I don't know how sorry you are for your actions right now, but, by the time this is over, you are going to be screaming out apologies,”

Arthur nodded tensely and stared at the ground, understanding how severe the threat was – among demons, loudly vocalising pain was a dangerous sign of weakness in a fight, and so they had adapted to find it incredibly difficult to do something like scream without being in absolute agony. Alfred never made empty threats, and Arthur began to feel slightly ill at the realisation that Alfred was going to do more than throw a few punches.

From experience, Arthur could recognise that Alfred was holding back his anger and would unleash any second, and he only had a moment to ponder his terrible decision making skills when he felt Alfred grab a handful of his hair in his fist. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the living room floor, head hurting twice as much as it had been two seconds previously. Another second later and Alfred was on his knees, straddling Arthur, his hands on either side of the smaller demon's head and his wings extended to create a leather bubble of darkness around the two of them. Trapped in such a close proximity with someone who had every intent to seriously hurt him, Arthur struggled not to tremble too violently. Out of fear, he looked to the side, unwilling to meet Alfred's eyes, which were staring at him furiously, challenging him to dare to look up.

Arthur did not have to worry about this much longer, however, as Alfred soon had his mouth again buried in Arthur's neck, this time not smelling, but biting. Alfred's sharp teeth quickly broke Arthur's pale skin, and the red-haired demon hissed in pain as Alfred sucked and chewed at his flesh. Drawing his head back, Alfred admired the bloody mark he had left, and he soon swooped back in for another bite, this time a little lower. Arthur began to whimper as he felt Alfred quicken his pace, leaving mark after mark, these ones a little less deep and painful than the first two, but still mostly breaking the skin. With Arthur's neck covered, Alfred quickly tore at Arthur's shirt, moving onto the now exposed flesh of his chest, sinking his teeth in again and again, marking what he saw as his. Alfred moved quickly enough that not more than five minutes could have passed, but Arthur was sure there must have been in excess of 20 bites on his chest alone.

“You belong to me, Arthur,” Alfred growled once he was satisfied with the bloody wounds he had created, “You are mine, you are my mate, and you will never dare to sleep with anyone but me again,”

Arthur nodded as best he could, considering his new neck injuries, panting slightly from the pain of his aching, stinging chest.

“Tell me, Arthur, who do you belong to?” Alfred asked, pushing his face into Arthur's threateningly.

“Y-you, I belong to you,” he whimpered out, not daring to anything but what he was told.

“Exactly!” Alfred stood up suddenly, causing Arthur to flinch, “You fucking belong to me, and you went and let someone else screw you anyway!” he yelled, stomping on Arthur's stomach.

Arthur could barely gasp as he rolled over and curled in on himself. He had only a second to recover before three swift kicks were delivered to his exposed side, the third kick creating a worrying cracking noise, which, by the excruciating pain caused, Arthur assumed was one of his ribs breaking. If not winded from the hit to his stomach, Arthur was sure he would have cried out. Instead, he could do little more than moan and gasp at the blows.

Glancing up, Arthur saw his mate frowning at him, before his foot came down again, this time not kicking him, but rolling him onto his back. Reaching down and grabbing his shoulders, Alfred hoisted him up onto unsteady feet, holding him an arms length away. Arthur tensed in anticipation as he saw Alfred's hands clench into fists, and he closed his eyes as a hit landed painfully on his jaw, definitely knocking something out of place. Another hit, one Arthur was not prepared for, landed on his stomach, and a third hit landed on his already broken ribs, causing Arthur to truly cry out for the first time that night. After that, Alfred seemed to lose control, hitting wherever he could, as hard as he could, not paying any attention to his mates cries. He stopped after his knuckles were bloodied from the impact of his hits, and Arthur took the opportunity to quickly scramble back against the wall, gasping, whimpering and trembling.

Having examined his own knuckles, Alfred turned his attention back to Arthur, who flinched when he felt his mate's hands on his waist, expecting more pain to come. Instead, he was thrown carelessly over the Alfred's shoulder, before the angered demon stormed out of the room, Arthur bouncing slightly against his back. Admittedly, the position was incredibly painful on Arthur's bruised stomach and likely broken ribs, but he was at least thankful that the beating was not continuing, despite being aware that something much worse was probably coming up.

Arthur hadn't lifted his head the entire short journey through the mansion, not wanting to know where he was being taken, so he was surprised to find himself suddenly dumped on his and Alfred's bed. Despite the fact he could now see Alfred retrieving some thick rope from their closet, Arthur was thankful that he at least had the comfort of his bed under him, and he shifted himself into a position more comfortable on his ribs.

Alfred turned back to him suddenly, rope in hand, and Arthur tensed when his wrists were grabbed and pulled above his head. Arthur stayed as still as possible as Alfred tied them together, attaching the rope tightly to the headboard of the bed, though he was slightly confused as to why Alfred was restraining him at all – as injured as he already was, Arthur wasn't exactly going to be running away any time soon. Alfred apparently picked up on Arthur's confusion, and he picked up the dagger that lay constantly on their bedside table and held it in Arthur's line of sight.

“I don't want to do too much damage if you move too suddenly,” Alfred explained, putting the blade back down to attach Arthur's ankles to the bed, paying no attention to his mates sudden increased trembling.

Alfred quickly finished his knots, and Arthur whimpered when he jumped on the bed and straddled his waist. For the first time in a while that night, Arthur dared to speak without being prompted. “P-Please don't...please don't hurt me with that,” he requested shakily, eyeing the dagger.

Almost as soon as he closed his mouth, he found the blade of the dagger pushed against his chin, and he whimpered again as Alfred growled at him, understanding the message that he was to not speak again.

Seeing that Arthur understood, Alfred removed the blade from his mate's chin and pointed it at his chest. “This is going to hurt a lot, Artie, but you deserve it, and it will prevent anything like this happening again,” he said, now sounding more stern than angry. Arthur looked up in confusion, but his eyes widened in comprehension as he saw Alfred fully unbuttoning his torn shirt, placing the blade of the dagger against his now exposed stomach.

Arthur didn't dare voice any protest, and instead he silently prayed to the Devil that he didn't throw up from the panic churning in his stomach. The blade bit into him without warning, distracting him from his thoughts, and he looked away as he saw blood begin to well up around his bruised skin. Regardless, he could feel the blades path as it ran across his stomach, and the pain quickly turned Arthur's silence into whimpers and sobs as each line was carefully carved into him. He almost wished he had a body as weak as a human so that he could at least have the comfort of unconsciousness, but, unfortunately, he would be forced to endure much more before his tougher, demonic body would give out.

Arthur was screaming before Alfred finished his job and threw away the blade, the bed under Arthur now soaked with blood. Even with all the blood on his stomach – enough to make him feel sick – Arthur could see the wounds and guess what they spelt out. Scarring your ownership onto a weaker mate's body was not something unheard of among demons, though it was never something Arthur thought Alfred would do to him.

“Property of Alfred F. Jones,” Alfred read from aloud from Arthur's stomach, and the injured demon felt nauseous at the confirmation of his suspicions. Still whimpering, Arthur stayed still as Alfred untied him from the bed. With his hands free, Arthur rolled over clutched onto a pillow, burying his head into it in an attempt to muffle his sudden sobs.

“Not quite over yet, Artie,” Alfred said, now sounding a little more like his usual self. Arthur looked up in fear, but didn't protest as Alfred grabbed him under his armpits and hoisted him off the bed. Arthur found himself facing a wall, incredibly dizzy from the blood he was losing, but he managed to stay on his feet as he felt his shirt being fully removed, leaving his back bare and exposed to his mate.

The rattling of a belt buckle was what Arthur heard next, and he tensed, knowing what was coming – Alfred had taken a belt to his back a few times before, so despite his clouded mind, he knew what to do, and he braced himself against the wall, taking in a deep breath

The first hit caused Arthur to gasp, and he noted that there was a lot more force put into the swing than usual. A bombardment of strokes followed, the force soon causing the Arthur to collapse head first into the wall screaming. Alfred paid no attention as to whether he was hitting between Arthur's wings, below them, or directly on their delicate leather, and Arthur's cries did nothing to encourage Alfred to stop. It was a good ten minutes later, when Arthur's back was almost as beaten and bloody as his front, and the red haired demon was once again sobbing, that Alfred finally put the belt down, satisfied that Arthur had learnt his lesson.

Arthur, in his pain, barely noticed that Alfred had finished, though he did notice himself being lifted into his mate's arms, and despite the torture he had been put through that night, Arthur found himself burying himself into the larger demon's chest, seeking any comfort available.

“I'm sorry, Alfred, I'm really, really sorry,” he sobbed, hoping the now much more calm Alfred wouldn't mind him speaking, “I'm yours, I belong to you, I won't do anything like that ever again, I'm sorry, please no more” Arthur continued to ramble as Alfred rocked him gently.

“Shh, it's over, I forgive you,” Alfred murmured in his ear, now back to his usual self. Arthur gave a final sob of relief, before beginning to cry quietly into Alfred's chest, no longer trying to control his shaking. “Come on, we'll go to a clean bedroom and you can rest. I'll call the servants to help clean you up,” Alfred comforted, stroking Arthur's hair gently as he stood.

Arthur whimpered in pain as Alfred began to walk out of the room, the movement causing pain from wounds all over his body to flare up. Alfred hushed him, bringing him to one of the many guest bedrooms of the mansion and laying him gently on the bed. Still bleeding heavily, the bed was soon almost as blood stained as the last, but Arthur was too relieved that his torture was over to care. He heard Alfred whisper something in his ear about the servants lodge next door and being back in a few minutes, and Arthur nodded, watching Alfred's back as he left the room.

Alone, Arthur lay quietly, fighting away tears and shivers. He definitely had some cracked ribs, his left shoulder was likely dislocated and there was something very wrong with his jaw and right hip, but that was hopefully it for internal damage. His back was certainly torn up, along with his wings, and his stomach was a bloody mess. Most of the rest of his body was just severely bruised or moderately cut up, and other than his jaw, his face was relatively untouched. He knew that, as a demon, his body wouldn't take more than 3 or 4 months to recover (not that the scars themselves would fade in his lifetime), but that didn't make him feel any better, and he was likely to spend a long time bedridden anyway, since Alfred had a tendency to get over-protective when Arthur was hurt.

The bedroom door opened slowly, and Arthur looked up to see Kiku, one of Alfred's hired servants, and a good friend of Arthur's, peering into the room nervously. Upon seeing Arthur, he rushed to his side, eyes wide with panic and clutching a glass of water.

“Good evening, Arthur, Jones-san has sent me to accompany you whilst he gathers some medical supplies,” informed the Japanese demon, keeping his speech as professional as he could. He did not manage to continue the calm image into his expression and body language, however, and he appeared visibly shaken. Looking around nervously, the demon leant closer to Arthur's ear. “I'm sorry, Arthur, if I had heard this going on, I would have called for help immediately,” he whispered, despite the fact Alfred was well out of earshot. Kiku had never before been frightened of Alfred, who treated him well, but seeing the damage he had done to Arthur had instilled some sort of sudden fear in the servant.

Arthur, taking comfort in Kiku's presence, managed a smile. “It's okay, Kiku, it was my fault anyway,” Arthur managed to rasp out, voice hoarse from screaming. Arthur new fine that even if Kiku had called a demon strong enough to stop Alfred, they wouldn't have cared enough to intervene anyway.

“I can't imagine anything anyone could have done to deserve this, Arthur-san,” Kiku shook his head, worried about his friend. “Would you like to drink some of this for your throat?” he asked, nodding to the glass of water he held. Arthur nodded desperately, and Kiku helped to raise him up slightly, holding the glass to Arthur's mouth. Arthur would have protested to the treatment, but he was too exhausted and pained to care, so he allowed the Japanese demon to baby him, the water providing much needed relief for his throat.

The door opened again, and Arthur glanced over to see Alfred appear, along with two more servants, Toris and Leon. Both looked horrified, which was nothing unusual in the case of Toris, but Leon rarely broke his expressionless mask for anything. Arthur managed to give the two demons a small smile, but he was soon grimacing in pain as Kiku helped him settle back into the bed.

“Toris and Leon are going to take care of you for now, Arthur,” Alfred said as he approached Arthur's bedside, “You're not to leave this room until I get back, okay?” Alfred gave a deceptively warm smile as he brushed Arthur's hair out of his eyes. Arthur nodded mutely. “Good,” Alfred turned away, his expression darkening once out of Arthur's view, “I'll be back soon, I have another demon to take care of,” he said, turning swiftly out of the room, wings already stretching and ready to fly. Arthur struggled to find the effort to care about the demon Alfred was going after, who was likely to suffer a much worse fate than Arthur himself – he was a pig of a demon anyway, and knew fine that Arthur already had a mate, so there was nothing to feel guilty over. With his brain growing fuzzier by the second, Arthur was also struggling to stay awake, his effort apparently obvious as Kiku spoke soothingly to him.

“Arthur, please, if you feel the need to sleep, allow yourself to do so,”

“Yes, we haven't been given anything for pain, so if you are unconscious, this should be easier on you,” the brunette servant – Toris – said, though Arthur barely registered his words as he felt the world around him slipping away. Unconscious sounded like a very good idea, and so with a soft bed under him and Kiku rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, Arthur finally allowed himself to relax, making a mental promise to never do anything to upset his mate ever again.

 


End file.
